ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball- Aftermath
Goku was killed by Mercesoul's sacrificial explosion as Goku once again transported Mercesoul to save the universe. He took Mercesoul to the where Mercesoul conquered and risen from. Goku was destroyed and faded as he no longer existed because he was simply a spirit on Earth, nobody revived Goku as he transported to Earth once he heard of Lord Lynx. After that, he remained as a spirit on Earth. This spirit was destroyed and Goku no longer remained. However, some part of power of the Timelord caused Goku create a soul and body which would take at least 10,000 years. Goku is finally reborn as a young saiyan, crying in the midst of space. Goku is reborn. Goku landed on Earth and found shelter and food. Away from civilisations, the young saiyan grew for 9 years in the tropical jungles. He trained and the progress of his training made him even powerful than a young saiyan would be, making him exceed the limitations of a Saiyan. Goku, one day saw the jets fly in the sky as he sees a insignia which gives him flashbacks of his previous life. It was a insignia of the Capsule Corparation, the descendants of Vegeta and Bulma. However, Goku still was not aware of what the insignia was. Goku realises he could fly and hovers through the air to follow the jets. The jets lead to a remote settlement. A few namekians lived in the settlement as they seemed to be the descendants of Dende and maybe Piccolo as well. The soldiers in the jets attacked the namekians. They launched cyborg androids to attack the Namekians. Several Namekians fought back as the Capsule Corparation soldiers release their ultimate android. Goku decides to save the Namekians. This was Goku's new life. A life where he must protect Earth once again, from childhood to adulthood, witness the recarnation of Earth's greatest hero. Captain Capsule Saga Goku faces the android that was killing the namekians. The android was just about to face the last namekian survivor until Goku pummeled the android into the ground. The Namekian fires a energy blast at the android as the android encases it energy shield. Goku's hands tingled as he fired Kamehamehaa unexpectedely. The android is weakned and the Namekian fires a Special Beam Cannon and the android was destroyed. The soldiers retreat as they head back to the city. The Namekian reveals himself as Scaar, a descendant of Piccolo. He reveals that the Capsule Corparation are planning on annhilating every Namekian and other alien forms on Earth. Scaar also reveals that Capsule Corparation pratically creating robots and other technology items to plan on taking over the world. Their leader is Captain Capsule and he is holding a tornanament to find the strongest warrior on Earth. Secretly, that warrior would be turned into an advanced android. Goku rushes to New Capsule City to attend the tornanament. He must free the Namekians and gain their freedom. He must free the world from Captain Capsule. Armageddon Saga Dabura is in the demon realm alongside his new master. His master has recently become the Demon King. His name was Armageddon. He threatned to kill Dabura as Dabura had attacked the Earth 25,000 years ago and was killed by Majin Buu. Dabura returns to the Earth as he attacks several cities. Goku emerges and attacks Dabura. Dabura recognised Goku but realised this was all a illusion because Goku was killed by Mercesoul 10,000 years ago. Goku simply blasts his Kamehamehaa at Dabura as he is weakned by the dreadful attack. Suddenly, Armageddon appears and turns to Dabura. He reveals to Goku as the new Demon King and immediately absorbs the full power of Dabura, turning Dabura into a human. Armageddon grew in power and proved to be more powerful than Goku. Armageddon disappears to several cities, absorbing even more power. He blasted the cities he roamed and caused chaos. Dabura then turned to Goku, who was thinking on how to face Armageddon. Dabura reveals that he once a Demon King who served Babidi, the sorcerer who revived Majin Buu. Dabura revealed after that he would like to join Goku as his ally and defeat Armageddon. Hell Saga Cooler, Frieza and Cell all team together to conquer Hell and become its rulers. Android Saga Captain Capsule returns as he releases Android 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19 and 20. He orders the androids to conquer Earth and cause destruction as they pleased. Doomsday Saga The fated demon rises from his slumber to destroy Planet Earth. Goku must defeat him in order to restore peace. Gete Star Saga The Gete Star has formed again and has invaded Earth. their leader, Gete Lord has the traits of Goku and Cooler and is as powerful as a Super Saiyan 3. A deadly opponent for Goku himself. The Z-Hunters Goku- Reborn after 10,000 years, Goku returns to Earth leading a new life, not knowing his previous one. Goku lived in the jungles for 9 years until he chases after the Capsule Corparation Jets. Here he starts his new life, protecting Earth once again. Scaar- Descendant of Piccolo, Scaar was attacked by the Capsule Corparation soldiers until he is saved by Goku. Both fight the soldiers and their androids. Goku then asks whether Scaar would like to be Goku's ally and join him as his companion. Dabura- His power absorbed by Demon King Armageddon, Dabura is turned into a human. In this form, Dabura realised the evil and chaos he had caused and asked Goku if he can join him as his ally and defeat Armageddon. Dabura remains as Goku's ally after Armageddon's defeat. Supreme Kai- After witnessing Goku's battle against Armageddon, Supreme Kai pleads for his help to defeat Cell, Frieza and Cooler in Hell. Supreme Kai joins Goku and fights Cell, Frieza and Cooler. Frieza, Cooler and Cell reveal that this is Goku and he is seemingly reborn after 10,000 years. Goku recalls his previous life and remembers that he is the Goku who sacrificed himself to save the universe from Mercesoul. Supreme Kai then decides to join Gou as his ally since she gets excited of Goku's recarnation. She had heard of Goku's battles against evil and how he helped her ancestor, Kibito. Super 18- Captain Capsule returns once again with the ability to be a Super Saiyan and beyond. Captain Capsule is proven to be the descendant of Vegeta and Bulma, having a few cells of a Saiyan, just like Goku Jr. He unleashes the old androids released from 15,000 years ago. Android 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19 and 20. They invade the cities and cause chaos. Goku, now with learnt who he is, he can transform as a Super Saiyan 2. Along Goku's battle against the Androids and Captain Capsule, Android #18 transforms into Super 18 and joins Goku as his lifetime alliy. Gyu, Hyper, Candy and Dash- Doomsday, the fated powerful war demon to rise on Earth and destroy it competely. Goku travels along the world against the threat of Doomsday and his darkness army. He meets Gyu, Hyper, Candy and Dash, descendants of Majin Buu. They together formed the terrible power that Super Buu had when he attacked Earth. Goku considers them as allies as they help him fight the evil Doomsday. Tyson- The Gete Star forms again as it forms an army of evil cyborgs with both Goku's and Cooler's powers. Their leader emerges, known as the Gete Lord. He was created by Cooler but trapped by Goku's powerful explosion 15,000 years ago. The Gete Lord orders his army to attack Earth and conquer it, stealing every information and every latest trechnology in order to create a perfect civilisation of Saiyan Coldian hybrids. Goku meets Tyson, a descendant of Goku himself. Tyson joins Goku once he discovers that Goku is his ancestor and that Goku is the one who could stop the alien invasion. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction by Hitman12